bnha_oc_tournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Elijah Leo
'''Elijah Leo '''is one of the 32 contestants in the BNHA OCT5, selected by judge "Golden-Owl." Bio: Elijah was born the third son to David Leo, one of the wealthiest land owners in California. David Leo was also one of the first members of his family to be born with a quirk, since both of his parents were quirk less. He was born with the "Lion" quirk which simply gave him the features and abilities of a lion. Including a mane, which proved rather complicated to deal with during his birth. David was a busy man from a young age working hard with his quirk to earn money, eventually buying his first property. A simple one bedroom apartment in a "Superscrapper". He rented it out while living with his parents and over time built an empire. Elijah was born to Davids fourth wife, and he never really knew his father well, he was mostly taken care of by his older half-sister. Once Elijah's quirk manifested exactly like his fathers he knew he needed to be different from him, and left California to live with his Uncle Gabriel in Japan. Elijah is very ambitious, wanting to surpass his father but in a different way. He aspired to save people and help them instead of exploiting them for profit. His great idol is All-Might the #1 hero, he wants to be like him and learned of UA from researching All-Might's backstory. He wants to be like All-Might but can be extremely lazy, lounging for most of the day if he can. Appearance: Elijah is tall and broad shouldered young man, clearly not fully developed and a bit clumsy with his size. He is mixed with his father white and his mother black-Latino. He has a long mane of wavy dark brown hair. He has abnormally large hands and feet with pads and retractable claws. As well as extra long limbs made for running on all fours. Lastly he has extra long canine teeth that sometimes show even when his mouth is closed. He also has a lion tail. Quirk: This quirk allows the user to do anything a Lion can do: sprint short distances at extreme speeds, leap up to 10m with ease (after sprinting, 5m from a standstill), has retractable claws that are a few inches long, has enhanced strength and smell, has a thin hide that protects the body from weak blows and scratches. Techniques: Hunt - He sprints a short distance at full speed and leaps pinning the target down with all his strength. King's Roar - He can roar extremely loudly, stunning most people without ear protection. At close range it can also be felt sometimes knocking people over. Locator - He using his enhanced sense of smell and sound to detect his opponent, friend or civilian. Lion's Fury - He releases a series of attacks with his claws that can shred through even some walls! Weaknesses: Elijah is very lazy, attempting to avoid conflict and work as much as possible by simply looking intimidating. He sleeps and lounges for most of the day so he usually tired or slow when first starting anything especially a fight. He also needs to rest after sprinting at full speed, if he doesn't pin his target and rest while they are pinned he is in some real trouble. Stats: Category:In:OC's for Tournament 5 Category:OC's for Tournament 5